


Comfortable, just you and me

by 5ftjewishcactus



Series: Comfortable [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Hank Anderson, Assumptions, Couch Cuddles, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus
Summary: Following the revolution, Connor realizes he has feelings for Hank and tries to figure out if Hank could ever feel the same.





	Comfortable, just you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I've read/seen a few fics that use the Eden Club as a jumping-off point for a sexual relationship between Hank and Connor. I decided to use it as a jumping-off point for a non-sexual relationship between them. 
> 
> This is the m/m version. Part 2 is the f/f version.

Things changed after the revolution. That was a given. But even things Connor hadn't expected to change had. He no longer belonged to Cyberlife. And even before the President's decision, he'd been taken off the deviant cases, so the DPD didn't want him. He had nowhere to go. Markus and the others had offered him a place with them, once they’d established a New Jericho, but Connor had been unsure. Then Hank, who Connor hadn't expected to see again after everything, had asked Connor to meet him outside Chicken Feed and he'd hugged Connor and offered him a place to stay.  
  
Staying with Hank had seemed the easiest option at the time. Connor liked staying at Hank's house. It was cozy. Sumo enjoyed the company, used to being on his own most days while Hank worked. Those first few days, Connor and Sumo would curl up on the couch while Connor watched the news, following the most recent updates on android rights. Markus and Josh appeared on TV, interviewed on what the revolution meant to them, what it meant for the future, what they hoped to achieve now.  
  
After about a week, Hank came home from work early, grumbling as he stumbled inside and shrugged off his coat. Perkins, sore over losing against androids and being an overall asshole, was after Hank's badge after the whole punching incident. Hank was suspended until further notice.  
  
"It was worth it," Hank said, nudging Sumo over so he could sit on the couch too.  
  
"Hopefully it won't cost you your job," Connor replied.  
  
"It most likely will," Hank said with a shrug. "But… that's on me. That was my choice."  
  
"If there's anything I can do to help… maybe Markus…"  
  
"No. Honestly, there was only so long that Jeffrey could protect me. And who knows, maybe this will be good for me, too."  
  
Connor had been unsure, but let the matter drop. He'd only known Hank a week before the revolution, and their partnership hadn't started off on the easiest footing. There was still a lot about Hank that Connor didn't know. Without a job, a mission, an objective, Connor spent most of his days slowly cataloging all the little things he was slowly learning about Hank. Like that after being suspended, Hank still woke up early most mornings. He'd been doing better about actually going to work on time following the revolution. Connor suspected it was because he'd known that there would be fall out for his actions, so he'd been trying to be on his best behavior. And while he still drank, Connor hadn't seen him pass out drunk since the night he'd broken into Hank's house.  
  
There was the Before Hank, who hated androids and drank to deal with his grief from losing his son, and then there was the After Hank, the one who made sure Connor was comfortable and happy. Who offered to take Connor shopping after they'd burned the Cyberlife jacket. (Hank had insisted they burn it, both a symbolic and literal fuck off to Cyberlife.) Who asked Connor's opinion on dinner even though Connor didn't eat. Hank, who asked if Connor would want to go back to work at the DPD, once the laws allowed it. Who seemed hopefully when Connor said yes.  
  
All the little things that added up, that became part of what Connor thought of and felt when he thought of Hank. He should have realized sooner that he had feelings for Hank. But being new to feelings… Connor was willing to cut himself some slack.  
  
It was mid-December. Hank had just come inside from shoveling the front walk, nose and cheeks slightly red from the cold. Connor had made a mug of hot chocolate which Hank accepted graciously. Connor watched him sip at it, both hands cradling the mug for warmth as Hank sat down on the couch with Sumo. Connor felt… it was almost like his thirium pump stuttered a moment as Hank had smiled at him. He placed a hand over his chest as he retreated to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh," he whispered.  
  
He rubbed at his chest as he let the realization roll over him. He had feelings for Hank.  
  
What came next was Connor figuring out what to do about those feelings. And if Hank possibly felt or could feel the same way. While Hank had changed his mind about androids, no longer blaming them for his son's death, and he'd welcomed Connor into his home, it didn't mean he saw Connor as more than a friend. Which… that was okay, too. Connor liked spending time with Hank, whether it was at home watching TV or taking Sumo to the park or hopefully one day again working together. That was good.  
  
Connor didn't even know what type of relationship he wanted. He'd never had the need to think of such a thing. What he knew of relationships he knew from media and what little he knew from Markus and North. They were happy, in their own way. But that was different, too. They were both androids, they could interface and connect on levels that Connor would never have with Hank.  
  
Connor tried to act normally around Hank while he sorted out his feelings. It was only the occasional slip-up when he'd be sitting analyzing their previous interactions that sometimes Hank would snap him out of it, and Connor would have to lie to cover up what he'd been doing.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Con? You've been acting kind of weird," Hank said, one day while they watched the Gears game. "I mean… more than usual for you."  
  
"Yes, Hank. I'm fine. I'm… think.. analyzing. Having emotions is… different."  
  
"Well, if you need to talk… about anything… I'm here."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Connor knew he should to talk to Hank eventually… or he hoped he'd be able to talk to him eventually… but he was trying to sort out his own feelings first. It didn't help that Connor didn't know what he'd even want out of a relationship. He knew what might be expected out of one. What Hank might expect out of one. The single biggest issue Connor faced was the fact that as a prototype meant to hunt down deviants, he hadn't been designed with sex in mind. Most androids weren't. That was saved for the Traci models and special additions owners had been able to previously purchase if they'd so wanted. Connor hadn't needed it. And sure, from what Simon had told him, they were working on the idea of opening stores that catered to androids who wanted replacements and upgrades, so eventually, Connor would be able to upgrade from a standard blank plate to some sort of genitalia. But… he wasn't sure if that was something Hank would even want from Connor.  
  
And yeah, Hank was a red-blooded American man. He'd had a son. So clearly he'd had sex at some point in his life. But Connor kept thinking about how Hank had seemed at the Eden Club. As though the idea of android sex was… something wrong… something undesirable. He'd been awkward with the Traci that Connor had asked him to rent so he could probe her memory. While Connor had teased Hank into going because it was a sex club, once Hank had realized it was an android one, his opinion had changed.  
  
While Hank had deemed Connor's choice to let the two Tracis go and he'd even seemed conflicted about them actually seeming in love, Connor feared that Hank would never see him as something desirable both from a romantic or sexual standpoint. It was the only thing holding Connor back from actually talking to Hank about how he felt. He was aware that he wasn't handling his feelings for Hank well. He didn't know how he'd handle Hank's rejection. Especially if it was due to Hank seeing androids and sex with an android as something… other.  
  
So Connor did what any other reasonable person with a potentially unrequited crush would do. He bottled it up. Let himself enjoy the time he had with Hank. It would have to be enough.  
  
Of course, that plan of action inevitably failed. Connor thought he was handling things fine. But then one day, while sitting with Hank and watching a movie, he looked at Hank and his heart ached. The more time he spent with Hank, the more his feelings grew. He loved Hank. And it hurt to love him, knowing what he did, that Hank would never see him that way. Without thinking, Connor sighed, long and heartfelt. As soon as he realized what he'd done, Connor put his hands over his mouth and turned away from Hank. But it was too late.  
  
"Connor, what's wrong?" Hank asked, pausing the movie as he shifted to face Connor.  
  
"Nothing, Hank. I'm fine," Connor replied, moving to stand up and retreat somewhere else.  
  
"You're not." Hank put a hand on Connor's arm. "Did… did I do something?"  
  
Connor shook his head as he moved his hands from his mouth to his lap, sitting back down and resigning himself to whatever came next. "No. You didn't do anything."  
  
"But something is wrong."  
  
Connor looked down at his hands, wishing he had his quarter to fiddle with.  
  
"Connor, please talk to me. Even if it's something I did," Hank said.  
  
Connor took a deep breath, his thirium pump thrumming overtime as Connor prepared to tell Hank how he felt.  
  
"I think… no… I know I'm in love with you," he said, still not looking at Hank.  
  
"Oh, Connor."  
  
"And I know you don't feel the same way about me and I don't want to lose your friendship, you're too important to me, Hank, and…" Connor continued, feeling himself getting worked up.  
  
"Hey… Whoa. Backup a second."  
  
Connor took another breath and looked at Hank.  
  
"What do you mean, you know I don't feel the same?" Hank asked.  
  
"Well… when I realized I had feelings for you, I thought about… what type of relationship we might have and I realized at the Eden Club that you were uncomfortable. With android sex. And… I know you'd want a sexual relationship and while I wasn't designed for it, I could eventually get upgrades, but your reactions at the club indicated that…"  
  
"Whoa, okay, hold on. Connor, my reactions at the Eden Club weren't because of android sex. It was because of humanity. The fact that people were more willing to pay to have sex with a machine, something… someone that couldn't actually give consent, then connect with another human being."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Also, we don't have to have sex. Honestly, I don't like sex. Never have. Wasn't until I was nearly thirty that I learned I was probably asexual."  
  
Connor’s LED spun yellow as he quickly looked up asexual and found that many people identified as such, that they did not experience sexual attraction and many others did not engage in sexual activity. Many preferred non-sexual intimacy.  
  
"But… you had a son?" Connor asked, LED flashing yellow with his confusion.  
  
Hank chuckled. "Cole was conceived through IVF. Jen and I both wanted kids and yeah, it cost a little bit extra, but we agreed we'd try it first before attempting the old fashion way because she didn't want me to do anything I wasn't comfortable with."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Hank smiled and moved closer to Connor, placing his hand over Connor's.  
  
"What happened after we went to the Eden Club?" he asked.  
  
"You got very drunk," Connor replied.  
  
"Yes, I did. But why?"  
  
Connor thought a moment. "You were upset… about those girls. That they really seemed in love. It… bothered you?"  
  
"No. Well… it more bothered me that deviated androids could not only feel, but have emotions, like love. Before that, we'd been dealing with androids who were showcasing negative emotions. Anger, violence, fear. They were the first ones we encountered that acted out of love."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I spent the last three years of my life trying not to feel anything because the only thing I could feel was pain. I forgot what feeling positive emotions felt like. I never thought I'd be happy again. But you changed that, Connor. I think I love you, too."  
  
Connor smiled, practically beaming at Hank.  
  
"Come here," Hank said, despite the limited space between them on the couch as it was.  
  
Connor scooted closer and leaned into Hank's space.  
  
"I love you, Connor," Hank said, "and I want you to be happy. We don't need to have to sex and you don't have to worry about upgrades unless you want them for you. Okay?"  
  
"Okay. I love you, too, Hank."  
  
Hank leaned in and kissed Connor. It was a little awkward, like most first kisses were, but somehow still perfect in its own way.  
  
"I'm sorry I interrupted the movie," Connor said.  
  
"Well, we can still finish it. Stand up for a minute," Hank replied.  
  
Connor did as told and Hank moved to lie down on the couch. Then he pat his tummy and motioned for Connor to lie down. Connor laid down on top of Hank and rested his head against Hank's chest, just under his chin. Hank put his arms around Connor's waist, holding him close.  
  
"I like cuddling," he said, one hand stroking along Connor's back. "We can do a lot of non-sexual things like cuddling."  
  
"I like this," Connor replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Hank let the movie play again while he and Connor cuddled on the couch. Connor felt happy and safe. He felt foolish for the assumptions he'd made. Weeks of pent of feelings, of feeling sad and heartbroken, could've been resolved if he'd just opened up to Hank sooner. Connor felt silly and a little bit stupid. But none of it mattered. Not when he had Hank. As if sensing his thoughts, Hank pressed a kiss to Connor's forehead. Connor sighed contentedly and relax against Hank. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
